deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papyrus vs Sayaka Miki
This is a What-If? Death Battle made by Riolu-San. Description These two may be the weaker characters in their verse, but they sure as hell can put up a fight, but who is the better weaker character? The spaghetti loving skeleton bro? Or the blue cutlass magical girl? Interlude Riolu-San: So... since I am using Para's waifu in a fight.... why don't I call mine? Riolu-San picks up a phone and calls his waifu. Straight after that call Yang Xiao Long busts open through a wall. Yang: You called? Is it time? Riolu-San hands Yang a mic and headset. Yang: So, this is not why I thought you called. Who is fighti- sees a script. Riolu-San: Papyrus th- THE GREAT AND COO- oh god dangit, he got into here again. Yang: And Sayaka Miki the guardian of Madoka. He's Riolu-San and I'm Yang. Riolu-San: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Papyrus (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7RRgF5Ve_E&nohtml5=False ) Riolu-San: The world of Undertale, hosts tons of strong and powerful monsters, from King Asgore, Undyne the hero, Asriel Dreemurr... Yang: And then there is Papyrus the goofy hard working brother of Sans. (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpQsMFkzQNg ) Riolu-San: Papyrus is a hard worker and is set one one goal... to capture a human. Yang: On his quest with help from his far superior lazy brother he finds Frisk, and he sets up puzzles for Frisk to get through before he attempts to capture him or her.... I can't tell. While on this quest he sets up lots of puzzles.... Which Frisk completes with little to no effort. Riolu-San: Papyrus is certainly clever, but his puzzles usually backfire. While it may seem like he is more of a mental fighter... That is not true what so ever. But he is a very powerful monster... he just can;t compete with some of the other characters in his verse. Yang: Kinda like Yamcha from Dragon Ball. Riolu-San: Pretty much. Papyrus has endured severe training with Undyne.... for about a week when she realized that no matter how much training Papyrus received. He would never purposefully kill a human. She even stated Papyrus is one of the strongest monsters she knows! But the thing is that he would never release his full strength. (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtYwq4aBr0E&nohtml5=False ) Yang: Once Papyrus is ready for battle he will not quit until you are in his basement dungeon. He attacks, with bones which he can spam all over the place like Dark Riolu when he plays Pikachu on Smash. And he can also manipulate gravity to make his opponents have a harder time moving, but it isn't very severe. Riolu-San: He also has extremely bad cooking, in fact so bad most monsters say that it being non edible is an understatement. But when he is ready to attack he has his special attack, a small Gaster Blaster... which he only has one of and it was eaten by the Annoying Dog. But even if that is out of the picture, he has his perfectly normal attack which is bone spam, with gravity and one GIANT FREAKING BONE WHICH IS ABOUT THE SIZE OF A COUPLE HUNDRED OF HIS NORMAL BONES!!! HOW JUST H- Yang: Cool down, anyways while Papyrus is a decently strong monster he isn't without his faults. He is not the brightest tool in the shed, and will not actually kill someone. But as we know, killing restraints are removed in Death Battle. Riolu-San: He is able to have enough energy to generate the bone, blaster, control the gravity, and spam the other bones. He can keep up with Frisk in battle and take multiple hits from it. Yang: While Papyrus may not be the best fighter, he certainly is the best monster as a person. Papyrus: I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! Sayaka Miki (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xcDGFy9KrM&nohtml5=False ) Yang: Ahh, magical girl anime. Peaceful anime of middle school girls with magical powers that is all happiness and monster fighting. Riolu-San: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is kind of the complete opposite of Puella Magi Madoka Magika. Sayaka Miki is the best friend and guardian of Madoka. All was normal one day until, she and Madoka saw their new classmate Homura Akemi hurting and trying to kill a small cat like creature known as Kyuubey. Yang: And after rescuing Kyuubey, another magical girl called Mami Tomoe, who became friends with them! Mami and Kyuubey, claimed to see great potential in the two girls. So Kyuubey decided to make an exchange. He will grant them one wish, whatever they wanted, and in exchange, they become magical girls and hunt witches. Both the girls couldn't decide so they went with Mami on a few missions. See this isn't so bad! (plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdBkM40x7So ) Yang: What the hell?!?!?! Riolu-San: That is one of the downsides to being a magical girl, you most likely don't make it to be 18. Depressed by the death of Mami, Sayaka goes back home only for the next day, Madoka to be in danger. But before that, her cruse was thinking some horrible thoughts about his life ever since his hand was broken. SO in order to restore her crush's hand, and to save her friend, Sayaka Miki became a Magical Girl. (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmEg2a-l-_g&nohtml5=False ) Yang: Because Sayaka wished for someone to get healed, she got a healing factor. And she can summon endless amounts of cutlasses, which can be used as a projectiles. And while this is not useful in this senario, she can communicate with other magical girls via telepathy. Riolu-San: Sayaka's body is basically a puppet, and if her body is completely destroyed, she still lives, after signing a contract, a gem appears on the young girl, and that gem contains the young girl's soul. And if a magical girl is separated from her soul gem the body of the young girl falls motionless. And it is also a major weak point, if the soul gem is broken, the magical girl dies. And for Sayaka, her soul gem is located on her navel, and no matter what magical girls are by rule, supposed to reveal their soul gem. Yang: So if Kyuubey decieds to be a creep that m- Riolu-San: WHAT THE HECK YANG!!! THAT IS PERVY AS HECK!!! And Kyuubey is a freaking cat! Why would a cat have those thoughts?! And besides Kyuubey wants to get close to humanity so he can trick girls into thr- Yang: HEY SPOILERS!!! Anyways, if Sayaka has taken enough damage her soul gem will turn black with energy and she will become a witch known as Oktavia Von Seckendorff. In this witch form, Sayaka becomes a maniac, solely wanting to completely destroy whatever is in her way. She can summon demons known as familiars, throw giant wooden wheels, the size of which could destroy buildings with ease, she can drive her opponents into absolute despair, and can summon an orchestra which slowly drains away the enemy's soul. Riolu-San: Despite this Sayaka can revert back to her original form at will. and she has acomplished some impressive feats, such as being able to hold her own when fighting Kyoko Sakura, and is able to shrug off and heal from fatal attacks easily. And as Oktavia, she can give Homura a run for her money while Homura is in base form. Yang: Don't call her weak, or you might end up on the wrong end of her swords. Sayaka: For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. That's how it works for Magical Girls, and that's how it is for me. I was so stupid, so stupid. Pre-Fight Riolu-San: Alright, the combatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all. Yang: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Riolu-San: Until a second Undertale comes out and more PMMM is released!!! FIGHT! In a small field, blanketed by soft white snow, and youthfully abundant with tall green pine trees, is all peaceful. There is only one thing in the field, but what he was doing wasn't so peaceful. (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF5bqgqteKQ&nohtml5=False ) ???: NYEH HEH HEH!!! WITH THIS PUZZLE I WILL BE ABLE TO CAPTURE ANY HUMAN THAT COMES DOWN HERE!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!! The being was tall and lanky, wearing a red scarf and a costume resembling a white piece of armor laughing its head off. The being had no skin or flesh, whatsoever, just bones and armor. This could be no other than P- *Hacking happenings* THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE GREATEST AND CO- *Hacking is shut off* Papyrus was setting up a puzzle because he heard that a human was spotted at Snowdin nearby the Nice Cream Shop fighting off monsters. At the Nice Cream Shop a young girl wearing what appeared to be a blue and white dress was fighting off weird looking monsters with her sword. She was protecting a small blue gem on her navel. The young girl could be none other than the cutlass magical girl Sayaka Miki. Sayaka was told that 8 children climbed the large devastating mountain known as Mt. Ebott and never returned. She went to investigate so her friends Madoka, Homura, and Kyoko wouldn’t have to. She told her friends if she didn’t return in a week, to come after her and rescue her. As Papyrus was getting closer and closer to completing his puzzle, and Sayaka was getting closer and closer to Papyrus’ location. Just as Papyrus finished his puzzle he heard a sound. The sound seemed peaceful. The sound was the sound of little bits of snow, being crushed and vaporized under the weight of someone's feet. As he heard this sound, he turned around to see Sayaka. Papyrus saw Sayaka and how she was holding a sword covered in monster dust, which got him nervous. While she did not commit genocide, she was fighting in self defense which Papyrus could tell the regret in her face that she did not want to kill the monsters that attacked her. The monsters she slew, were scared, and thought all humans were bad. But as scared as Papyrus was, he was determined to capture Sayaka. While Sayaka however as much as she wanted out, she needed answers to her questions: 1. What happened to the children that climbed Mt. Ebott, and 2. How the heck she is supposed to get out. She saw the tall lanky skeleton as he smiled mischievously and said. Papyrus: HUMAN! DO NOT COME ONE STEP CLOSER!!! OR ELSE I WILL BE FORCED... Sayaka: Are you trying to block my way?! Papyrus: TO MAKE YOU DO THIS PUZZLE! Sayaka: I Magical Girl Sayaka Miki, will never do a puzzle of yours, creep! Papyrus: DO YOU TREAT YOUR MOTHER THIS WAY… WHEN SHE MAKES YOU A PUZZLE!!! Sayaka: ...What? (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgRrvKSMVSc&nohtml5=False ) Papyrus: HUMAN…. IF YOU SHALL NOT DO THIS PUZZLE I PREPARED FOR YOU……..WE SHALL SPAR AND I WILL CAPTURE YOU BY FORCE!!! Sayaka: I will not back down from this fight! Prepare to lose! Both Sayaka and Papyrus get into a battle stance as Papyrus summons some bones and Sayaka draws a sword. FIGHT! Papyrus summons a few small bones and throws them at Sayaka. Sayaka gracefully dodges the bones. Papyrus summons some more bones and throws them at the streak of blue. Sayaka sees the bones grabs her long cutlass sword and slices through all of the bones. Papyrus: YOU ARE DOING WELL HUMAN!!! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE NOT USED MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! Sayaka: You really think that can stop your fate? Tell me about the children, and how to get out! Papyrus: YOU ARE THE SECOND HUMAN TO VISIT HERE! AND YOU WILL TAKE THAT ONE’S PLACE IN MY DUNGEON! NYEH HEH HEH!!! Sayaka: Looks like I have to beat you, than I can help that poor child! Papyrus throws some more bones at Sayaka which peirce through her delecate body as she starts to release blood. Sayaka rips the bones out of her body as her wounds heal almost instantly as the magic bones come out. Papyrus: GIVE UP HUMAN!!! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE HIT YOU WITH MY ATTACKS!!! Sayaka: I will not back down… I will save that child… Sayaka summons multiple swords and has them all launch at Papyrus. Papyrus tries to dodge but is hit with the swords multiple times, some of which cut his costume. Papyrus: WELL HUMAN… YOU ARE STRONG… LOOKS LIKE IT IS TIME FOR I PAPYRUS TO STEP UP MY GAME!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!! Papyrus’ hand glows a tiny bit as Sayaka’s soul gem shines really brightly, more blue than before. Sayaka: How did you find my soul gem?! Papyrus: YOU SOUL IS BLUE NOW… THAT IS MY ATTACK… Papyrus puts one hand down and Sayaka’s soul gem is removed from her naval and falls onto the ground and keeps sliding towards Papyrus. Sayaka: Fool… Papyrus: THAT ROCK… IS YOUR SOUL??? Sayaka’s soul gem starts to become black. Sayaka: If a magical girl is separated from her soul gem… It starts to become a grief seed… And from a grief seed, spawns a witch… Papyrus: YOU ARE WEAK NOW… LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME TO CAPTURE YOU!!! Sayaka: If you want any chance of living, run as far away as possible… Sayaka gets a darkish grin on her face as her soul gem starts spurting out black particles as the area around Sayaka’s soulless body and a stunned and scared Papyrus. Papyrus: ALTHOUGH THE ODDS ARE NOT IN MY FAVOR… I HAVE TO DO THIS!!! THIS IS WHAT A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD WOULD DO!!! As the area was finished being warped around, the area looked like a concert hall, and a bunch of small monstrous creatures and one huge monstrosity were at the stage. Sayaka has once again became the witch Oktavia. Oktavia screeches at the lanky skeleton who looks worried and a drop of sweat drops from Papyrus’ face. Papyrus: MERCY?! (cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIMf1CSAZYc&nohtml5=False ) Oktavia screeches at Papyrus once again as her familiars start playing music making Papyrus less and less confident, and more and more gloomy. Oktavia throws a couple wheels at Papyrus, which tear his scarf and most of his costume. Papyrus: I MUST GIVE UP… THERE IS NO HOPE… As an exetremely weakened Papyrus is stand in place, Oktavia grabs one giant wooden wheel, as Papyrus is looking down, but he looks upward and dodges the wheel. Papyrus: NO!!! A FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD WILL NOT GIVE UP!!! IT IS TIME FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!! Papyrus launches a bunch of bones, as a small goat like skull flies over and begins charging up a powerful blast. Papyrus: GET READY!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!! A large beam is sent out eliminating all of the familiars and badly damages Oktavia. As what remains of Papyrus’ scarf flows in the wind as he looks heroically. Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH!!! TIME FOR A PERFECTLY NORMAL ATTACK!!! Papyrus throws multiple small bones at Oktavia, who throws multiple small wheels at the bones which clash and destroy each other. Papyrus throws one giant bone the size of the witch as Oktavia throws a giant wheel at Papyrus which seem to clash until the bone breaks through the wheel and completely rips through Oktavia as she screams one last time. Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH!!! I ACTUALLY WON!!! The area they were in fades away and Oktavia turns back into Sayaka’s soul gem and returns to Sayaka’s body. As the magical girl stands up she looks frustrated at the skeleton, with some of her last resorts to defeat him were defeated. (cues: https://youtu.be/Id77X-uKjlk?t=5s ) With Oktavia defeated Sayaka charges at Papyrus. Papyrus: HUMAN GIVE UP BECAUSE I WILL WIN! Papyrus throws more bones at Sayaka and Sayaka gracefully dodges and cuts through the bones constantly getting closer and closer. Sayaka throws back her sword when she is close enough and Papyrus makes a surprised face as Sayaka pulls her long thin sword back. Sayaka forcefully thrusts her sword through the surprised face of Papyrus right between his eyes. Papyrus: HUMAN…. YOU WERE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT… PLEASE HUMAN... DO NOT KILL ANYMORE MONSTERS… LET ME BE THE LAST THING YOU KILL... HUMAN I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO IT… I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!! Papyrus’ body disappears except for his costume, scarf and head. The head rolls away as the sword falls out. But the magical girl kneels down into the snow, crushing more of it. Small roundish water droplets falls from her eyes. The droplets melt some of the snow underneath her. Sayaka: I-i…. I’m sorry… K.O! Sayaka keeps crying while Papyrus’ head starts to disappear, and his ripped scarf flies over to the feet of another skeleton who disappears to somewhere unknown. Results Riolu-San: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Yang: While Papyrus is certainly a capable fighter, he really does not compare with Sayaka’s rapid healing. Riolu-San: Papyrus also had the advantage in speed, unpredictability, and even surprisingly arsenal. Sayaka had the advantage in everything else. And before I see comments saying, “BUT RIOLU-SAN!!! SAYAKA STOMPS DUE TO HELPING TAKING DOWN AN COUNTRY LEVEL MONSTER!!!” Note, Sayaka HELPED, she did not take it down by herself. Yang: Oktavia certainly could have ended Papyrus, if it wasn’t for the fact that Oktavia does not have rapid healing like Sayaka. And after dealing enough damage to Papyrus, it would just take one attack in base to take him out. Riolu-San: And before I see comments saying, ‘BUT RIOLU-SAN! PAPYRUS IS SANS’ BROTHER SO HE SCALES!”, or “PAPYRUS CAN KEEP UP WITH FRISK! WHO CAN SURVIVE THE MULTI-VERSE GETTING DESTROYED!!!” Papyrus, does not scale to Sans whatsoever, and he is able to keep up with early-game Frisk, not end of game Frisk. Yang: Well, while Papyrus had a bone to pick with Sayaka, he could not see it in his eyes to end her. Riolu-San: The winner is Sayaka Miki. Aftermath As Sayaka walks further down near a cave, she is about to walk though until she hears a few words and sees a human shaped figure wearing iron clad armor with a blue spear in hand. The figure takes their helmet off as blue skin and a long streak of scarlet flows by. Undyne the heroine has appeared. Undyne: Human… Why... Why did you have to kill Papyrus… Sayaka: Wh-what?! Undyne: I was just starting to believe that there are more good humans than the kid that saved my life… Sayaka: I do not want a fight, move! Undyne: Because of your despicable cruel actions… I U N D Y N E W I L L S T R I K E Y O U D O W N ! ! ! Everything blacks out and Sayaka’s scream is heard. Back where the waterfall is Sayaka’s body is seen on the floor soulless but her soul gem is gone. Undyne is walking away with Sayaka’s soul gem in hand. Undyne: That was easy, but still… There could always be more… I better get Alphys to see what is with her body… Because if there are more like the human said… The underground is in danger… I need to get Asgore to absorb the human souls as well as this gem that contains this human’s soul… I got to tell Sans, Mettaton and the other Human… This is going to be one heck of a war… On top of Mount Ebbot, one lone soul was waiting there and heard Sayaka’s scream via telepathy. It was another magical girl, with scarlet hair, and a scarlet dress. She had a small stick of pocky in her mouth that snapped in half after she heard that scream. ???: So, the rookie *crunch* needs my help *crunch*. Better *crunch* get Madoka *crunch*, Mami *crunch*, and Homura *crunch*. Sayaka needs our help… Alternate Ending As Papyrus and Sayaka meet Papyrus stops for just a second. ' ' Papyrus: HUMAN!!! HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI!!! ' ' As Sayaka wonders why a monsters was offering her spaghetti, Papyrus drops a warm plate of spaghetti into her hands. ' ' Sayaka: Th-thanks.. I guess. ' ' Sayaka takes one single bite, and then turns around to puke her guts out. ' ' Papyrus: OH NO!!! I POISONED THE HUMAN!!! I HAVE TO TAKE HER TO ALPHYS! SHE WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! Papyrus grabs the magical girl and runs her over to Alphys’ lab. Starting a hilarious story, only found in these alternate endings. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Undertale vs Puella Magi Madoka Magika' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016